My Master and the Water Demon
by stargirl9
Summary: See what happens when Jeannie plans a special evening with Tony on their first Anniversary of him releasing her from her bottle


My Master and the Water Demon  
  
Morning, Nelson House, Cocoa Beach  
  
It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky when Major Tony Nelson woke up, he turned over and looked at his clock, which made him sit up alert when he realised he would be late for work. He jumped out of bed, had a shower got dressed then went upstairs to his den to look for his briefcase.  
  
"Now where could it be?" He said to himself, "Jeannie," he called, "Jeannie?" He ran around looking for her bottle and then ran downstairs remembering where he had left it. When he had got downstairs he pulled the cork out of her bottle and a flume of pink smoke rose out of the bottle, the smoke turned into Jeannie who was looking particularly beautiful that morning. "Good morning Master" she said.  
  
"Hello Jeannie, have you seen my briefcase?" Asked Tony. Jeannie crossed her arms right over left and blinked and Tony's briefcase appeared in her arms. "Here you are Master." She said.  
  
"Thank you Jeannie, where was it?"  
  
"Under the sofa in the Den"  
  
"Oh yes it must have fallen down there."  
  
"What would you like for your breakfast Master?"  
  
"Nothing thanks Jeannie because I am running very late."  
  
"Do you not have time for a piece of toast and a cup of tea Master?" Jeannie asked  
  
"Go on then," he said. Jeannie blinked both herself and Tony to the kitchen where his breakfast awaited him. Quickly he began to eat the food.  
  
"Master do not eat so fast or you will choke"  
  
"Sorry Jeannie but I am in a big hurry," he replied between mouthfuls, he finished eating stood up kissed Jeannie on her cheek then left the house, "Goodbye Master," she called but he didn't hear her. "Oh my poor Master," Jeannie thought, "He works too hard, I wonder if he remembered that it is our first anniversary today. A year ago he set me free and I hope he has not forgotten, maybe he is pretending to have forgotten and is planning to surprise me. I know I have a surprise for him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Midday, NASA, Cape Kennedy  
  
Tony had been working very hard all morning, he had lots of paperwork to catch up on and lots of things to do, then his best friend Major Roger Healey, walked into his office. Tony looked up and said, "Hey Rog."  
  
"Hi Tony you've been busy all morning."  
  
"Yeah I had to get that report finished on the weightless environment tests." "How's Jeannie?" "Oh she's fine, actually I do feel a little bit guilty because I didn't pay her much attention this morning, I'll have to ring her when I get a spare minute."  
  
"Actually Tony, Dr Bellows wants to see us both in ten minutes."  
  
"Dr Bellows, now what could he want with us I wonder?"  
  
"I'm not sure, we'd better get it over with though now." Tony finished the sentence he was writing, stood up and put on his hat then both he and Roger walked to Dr Bellows office where they knocked on his door."  
  
"Enter," they heard him call.  
  
"You wanted to see us Sir?" Enquired Tony.  
  
"Yes I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about Sir?" Asked Roger.  
  
"Over the last year a lot of strange things have occurred concerning you two, I have seen you talking to walls, vacuums', bottles' and safe's and I have seen unexplained phenomena such as your test results Major Nelson before you walked in space, and yet I have had no explanation from either of you about these occurrences. So would you like to explain to me either of you?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about sir?" Said Tony.  
  
"Me neither," said Roger.  
  
"So you have no explanation for any of this?"  
  
"No sir," both men replied.  
  
"Well unfortunately I have no proof of this but I will say this, I am watching you two very closely and I hope that from now on no more strange occurrences are going to take place, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir," both men replied.  
  
"Right you may both leave." Tony and Roger both the room quietly and then didn't speak until they were far away from Dr Bellows' office.  
  
"We're going to have to start being more careful," said Roger.  
  
"We could always tell him about Jeannie," suggested Tony.  
  
"No I don't think that's a good idea, there is no knowing what he would do," said Roger.  
  
"True well, I have to get back to that pile of paperwork look, Roger could you drop in on Jeannie, you know keep her company, I'm going to be late home tonight."  
  
"Sure thing Tony."  
  
"When I ring her I'll let her know you are coming to see her, thanks."  
  
"Good, see ya then Tony"  
  
Tony went back to his office where he rang Jeannie, "Hello Jeannie," he said.  
  
"Oh Good Afternoon Master have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No Jeannie," he replied, suddenly a plate of sandwiches appeared on his desk, "Oh thank you Jeannie," he said.  
  
"Oh do not thank me Master, I only wish to please thee," said a voice behind him.  
  
"Oh hello Jeannie I didn't see you arrive," he said turning to face her and putting the phone down.  
  
"Eat your lunch Master."  
  
"Look Jeannie I am going to be very late home tonight,"  
  
"You are?" she asked disappointedly.  
  
"Yes I still haven't finished that paperwork, but once I've finished it I'll come home, and then tomorrow I will spend the whole day with you and I'll take you out ok?"  
  
"Oh Yes Master!"  
  
"Don't call me Master, Jeannie, it makes me feel like an old fat caliph."  
  
"Oh Master thou art not fat, thou art very handsome actually,"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, Master you look tired, would you like a massage Master?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble?"  
  
"Oh it is no trouble at all Master, can I help you with your paperwork Master? Maybe I could tidy up, your office is very untidy."  
  
"Oh Jeannie could you? That would be very useful?"  
  
Jeannie blinked and all around her paper flew around and filed itself into the filing cabinet, and all the rubbish flew into the bin, "There you are Master," Jeannie said.  
  
"Oh thank you Jeannie, but you might as well go home now there's nothing much more for you to do, I'll see you later, bye the way Roger said he'd come see you as well on his way home"  
  
"Oh well if that is what you wish Master," said Jeannie, then she kissed Tony and blinked herself home."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Afternoon, Cocoa Beach, Nelson House  
  
Jeannie was at home getting ready for her Master and the evening she had planned, she was dressed in her best harem clothes and she looked quite beautiful, when Roger arrived. He came in and said, "Hello Jeannie did Tony tell you I was coming around to see you?"  
  
"Yes he did Major Healey," Then he noticed Jeannie was all dressed up.  
  
"Jeannie you look beautiful!" He said.  
  
"Thank you Major Healey, I have a surprise for my Master."  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"It is our first Anniversary, a year ago today my Master set me free after over 2000 years of imprisonment."  
  
"Oh wow, so that's why you're dressed up. What's the surprise?"  
  
"Promise you will not tell?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"I am taking my Master to the beach where we first met, where we shall have a candlelight dinner and watch the sunset"  
  
"That sounds romantic, I'm sure you will both enjoy it."  
  
"You will not tell him?"  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"I hope he won't be too late," She said.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Afternoon, NASA Base, Cape Kennedy  
  
Tony was getting close to finishing his paperwork for all his recent projects and experiments, he was looking forward to going home and resting, but he promised himself he would never leave his work to the last minute again. As he finished his final report, he yawned exhausted and tired, then put his report into his filing cabinet, with the intention of giving them to the relevant people the next day. Then there was a knock at his door, "Come in," he called out, and who should walk in but Melissa Stone, the woman he had been engaged to.  
  
"Lis," he said, "How are you? What are you doing here?" He asked. Politely rising to his feet.  
  
"Fine Tony, and you?" She replied.  
  
"I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" He repeated.  
  
"Father had some business with General Petersen and I came with him, it's good to see you."  
  
"How's Grover?"  
  
"He's well, he's been working hard, What about you? Still single?"  
  
"It's complicated," said Tony thinking of Jeannie.  
  
"Look Tony I'm sorry for what I did, actually I've come to regret it you see, I -I still have feelings for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes," She replied walking towards him seductively.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Nelson House, Cocoa Beach  
  
Jeannie wished her Master would hurry home, although she was no longer alone and had Roger for company she did not want Tony to miss the Sunset on the island.  
  
"Roger I'm going to see where my Master has got to," she said.  
  
"Sure Jeannie," he replied, and Jeannie blinked herself to Tony's office.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
NASA Base, Cape Kennedy  
  
Jeannie arrived at the base to find Tony and Melissa kissing. Melissa had surprised Tony by kissing him and he had closed his eyes, he then opened them to end the kiss when he saw Jeannie standing behind Melissa. He looked into Jeannies' eyes for a moment where he saw sadness, pain and disappointment, then she blinked and was gone. Tony ended the kiss.  
  
"Melissa! NO! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tony I thought you felt the same way too?"  
  
"No I'm in love with someone else and you are married too remember? You had your chance to marry me. Goodbye Melissa." Tony got his hat walked out the door and slammed the door behind him and drove himself home, thinking about what he had said to Melissa. "I'm in love with someone else."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Nelson House  
  
Jeannie blinked herself home shocked and hurt, she could not believe what she had seen, Tony and Melissa kissing! He had lied to her, he had said he was working late and all that time he had been with that black-haired witch. Then Roger noticed Jeannie had come back, "Oh hello Jeannie didn't see ya come back."  
  
"Yes I am back," she replied.  
  
"Jeannie are you alright, you look really I'll, maybe you should sit down."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just a bit shocked," she replied, sitting down.  
  
"Why? You did see Tony though didn't you? Has he finished?"  
  
"Finished what?" said Jeannie sarcastically.  
  
"His paperwork of course."  
  
"I'm not sure about that, but he probably will be home soon."  
  
"Jeannie are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"Yes I am fine."  
  
"Has Tony offended you?"  
  
"He hath broken his promise to me."  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"Well, my Master and I said we would not go out on dates with other people, and he was in his office kissing that black-haired witch." Then Jeannie and Roger heard Tony's car pull up to the house. "If my Master wishes to see me I will be at MY beach," Jeannie said, then she blinked and disappeared." Tony burst through the door, "Jeannie," he called then seeing Roger, he asked, "Roger have you seen Jeannie?"  
  
"Yeah but she just disappeared she was really upset about something."  
  
"Oh dear, do you know where she went?"  
  
"She said she went to her beach. Did you really kiss Melissa Stone?"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to it was a mistake, Her beach? - What would she be doing at the beach, wait a minute oh no. It's our Anniversary. A year ago today I released her from her bottle. Roger do you know.I mean did she have any plans?"  
  
"Sorry Tony, but she had a special evening planned I think."  
  
"OH NO! JEANNIE! JEANNIE! JEANNIE Where are you? Please I need to talk to you Jeannie!"  
  
Jeannie blinked herself home, "I have nothing I want to say to you," she said then turned her back on him.  
  
"Jeannie, I'm sorry, but please just let me explain."  
  
"You do not need to explain Master I understand perfectly"  
  
"Jeannie please just give me a chance."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I, because it is our anniversary after all"  
  
"That is true, maybe I will forgive you, come with me." Jeannie took hold of Tony's hand then blinked Tony and herself to the island.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Desert Island  
  
"Where are we? The Island?" Asked Tony  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Look Jeannie, what you saw it wasn't what you think."  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"No Melissa just got confused."  
  
"Yes Master," Jeannie walked along the waters edge, a light breeze gently stroked her face and her ponytail swung gently in the wind, the sun had just started to set and was a deep red colour, and was reflected in the sea. Jeannies pink harem costume flared out behind her. Tony noted just how beautiful she looked, he was still dressed in his blue uniform and he felt overdressed and out of place. He walked towards her, "I can't believe it's been a year since I met you," he said.  
  
"Me neither" she replied, "I have had more fun than I have had in a very long time and I have a surprise for you too Master"  
  
"What's that Jeannie?" Jeannie crossed her arms and blinked and a table laden with extraordinary dishes appeared behind Tony. Jeannie gestured with her hand towards the table, Tony turned, "Oh Jeannie it's amazing and it smells delicious," he said. Tony turned to look at her to find her dressed in a beautiful, long, sky blue, strapless evening dress, a blue stole, and her hair was in a French pleat. "Jeannie you look beautiful," gasped Tony. Jeannie walked towards the table where Tony pulled out a chair for her to sit on, then he sat down, himself enchanted by her beauty. Jeannie noticed Tony staring at her and she smiled at him then said, "Please eat up Master, it will get cold otherwise."  
  
"Pardon?" Asked Tony.  
  
"Your food Master,"  
  
"Oh yes," he replied.  
  
Tony and Jeannie ate the meal in silence mostly , then "Jeannie said, "Look Master what a beautiful sunset," Tony looked then replied, "It is isn't it," whilst smiling at her. The pair continued to eat whilst watching it, then when they had both finished Tony said, "That was the most delicious meal I have ever tasted."  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile up in the dark night sky, many storm clouds had begun to gather, the sea had become rough and the wind had started to pick up. Tony noticed this and said to Jeannie, "It's getting quite chilly, isn't it and the sky suddenly seems to have become quickly cloudy, a storm must be brewing."  
  
Jeannie looked up into the sky and saw what Tony had seen, "You are right Master a storm is coming"  
  
"It seems to have come from nowhere, there wasn't a cloud in the sky a few moments ago, maybe you should blink us home?" Tony suggested.  
  
"No Master I do not dare to do that, something feels wrong, I feel as though we are being watched." Jeannie stood up and walked towards the water feeling uneasy, she pulled her stole around her tighter, and looked towards the horizon, then up into the sky. A large rumble of thunder echoed around the island, then a huge bolt of lightning struck a palm tree near to where they were both stood setting it on fire. Tony walked to where Jeannie stood, "Jeannie what is going on?" He asked her. Another bolt of lightning hit a palm tree on the other side of them setting it on fire, then it began to rain heavily and the wing began to howl. "Master," Jeannie yelled, "Seek cover it is the Water Demon." Jeannie blinked herself into her pink harem clothes, but Tony did not move. Jeannie noticed this and said, "Please Master seek cover you are in grave danger."  
  
"No Jeannie, I won't leave you," Tony insisted. Jeannie crossed her arms and blinked and Tony levitated up into the air and backwards to a pile of large rocks where he was Gently put down., "Stay where you are Master," Jeannie shouted.  
  
Jeannie then turned to the sea her arms still crossed, the wind violent and threatening made her clothes billow out behind her, including her veil. The sky what could be seen of it had turned blood red.  
  
Then Jeannie spoke in a clear monotonous tone, her words were loud and they echoed around the beach, "Leave this place and do no harm!" she said. The wind blew stronger making a loud growling noise, and Tony heard another voice evil and harsh reply, "Do not jest me little Genie."  
  
"I do not jest," Jeannie replied, "Now leave this place." The evil voice cackled and the rain fell even more heavily, making it difficult for Tony to see what was happening.  
  
"What are you going to do little Genie?" said the voice.  
  
"I will use my power against thee." Jeannie replied.  
  
"Thou against a powerful Djinn such as I? Thou does not stand a chance!"  
  
"Thou does not know me, nor my methods," Jeannie replied bravely. The evil voice cackled again.  
  
"What are thou going to do turn me into a dog? I made thee Jeannie I can kill thee also." Without warning the demon sent a strong gust of wind towards Jeannie which hit her throwing her backwards into a palm tree, Jeannie moaned in pain as she hit the tree then fell down into the sand, unconscious for a moment. Then she came around and stood up wiping sand off her clothes. Then Jeannie held out her right hand to her side her elbow slightly bent and she blinked. A wooden staff appeared in her hand. It was tall and straight and forked into three branches up the top which held a blue, green, and grey sphere, which was slowly floating and rotating on it's own. Jeannie blinked again and quickly, she levitated into the air. She spoke a loud incantation in an ancient language and turned the staff in a large circular movement at the same time, then she pointed the staff at the demon and a large ray of pink light came out of it headed straight for the demonic shape, which had appeared. The demon yelled in pain, but returned the ray so it headed straight for Jeannie who blinked just in time, and disappeared. She then reappeared stood on the beach, she banged the staff on the floor, whilst muttering another incantation, and she pointed the staff at the demon and the pink ray appeared again. The water Demon produced a counter-curse with a pale green light and the two rays locked together in a duel. Jeannie held her ray as long as she could but it was weakening her, and her ray faded away, the green ray hit Jeannie and flung her backwards where she hit a rockface and fell unconscious to the ground where she did not move.  
  
Meanwhile Tony had been watching this and he was very afraid and at the same time was worried about Jeannie, he called her name to get her to awaken but she didn't move. The demon came closer to the beach then turned into human form of a man of eastern world orientation with very dark brown hair, a beard and very black eyes. He landed on the beach and walked towards where Jeannie lay, "JEANNIE!" Tony yelled, "Jeannie wake up!" The demon saw Tony and a green light appeared aimed straight at Tony, Tony moved just in time but the ray caught his left arm and he fell over in pain. Jeannie began to stir, her head throbbed painfully, she tried to sit up but she couldn't and she fell back. Then she saw a small wooden chest next to her arm half-buried in the sand, she dusted off some of the sand and noticed on the lid there was a five-point star. Jeannie gasped and opened the box taking out a large gold star in a circle, immediately her clothes changed to a short white woollen dress and a long white woollen cloak with a hood. Jeannie searched for her wooden staff, she found it and looked towards the demon heading towards Tony, he was in grave danger. She blinked herself to him and blinked him to a safer place to hide, mending his injured arm at the same time. Tony did not even get a chance to speak to her before he was blinked away, and he watched from a distance as the demon turned on Jeannie.  
  
"YOU! I thought I had killed you!" The demon shouted.  
  
"You will not get rid of me that easily!" she replied.  
  
"You think that you can defeat me ha!" He said, "When you are dying yourself, thou art truly stubborn."  
  
"Maybe I am, but I have this," she said referring to the staff.  
  
"The staff of Rehtaew, a child's toy in comparison to the powers of a great Djinn Demon such as I."  
  
"That may be true but not when it's powers are combined with the star of Enutrof," said Jeannie. She held the staff and star in her hands and blinked herself upright and levitating, as she could not stand by herself. She held the star in her left hand in front of her and the staff in her right hand, she banged the staff on the ground and spoke an incantation. Purple light emitted from the objects she held as their powers combined together with hers then she focused the light on the demon who moaned in agony.  
  
"This is for my Master," she said and she blinked, "This is because you turned me into a Genie and took me away from my friends and family," Jeannie blinked again, "and this is from me for ruining my life," she blinked a final time and the demon disappeared. The sky began to clear and the stars could clearly be seen. Jeannie collapsed in great pain and agony, weak and exhausted she lay on the sand unconscious. Tony ran as fast as he could towards Jeannie, when he got to her he knelt at her side. Crying softly he said, "Jeannie, Jeannie wake up Jeannie please wake up," but she did not stir. "Jeannie please don't be dead, wake up," but still she did not move. Tony put his arm under her head lifting her up he held her in his arms, "Please Jeannie, you can't leave me like this, please, Jeannie? Jeannie? I love you so much, please Jeannie I love you please don't be dead." Then Tony kissed Jeannie on the lips, her lips were pale and cold, but then Tony felt her kiss him back. "Jeannie?"  
  
"Hello Master"  
  
"You're alright!"  
  
"I think so but I am weak I think I can get us home though."  
  
"Jeannie I really thought I had lost you, so there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that you make me feel like a fat old caliph."  
  
"That is what you wished to tell me?" said Jeannie confused.  
  
"No I wanted to tell you that I, I love you Jeannie."  
  
"You do? I love you too." Jeannie hesitated, ".Tony." Tony smiled then they kissed. When they had stopped he said, "Let's go home Jeannie, " and Jeannie blinked them both home.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The pair arrived back in Cocoa Beach where Roger was sat waiting for them, when he saw Jeannie so pale, frail, wet, weak and exhausted, and Tony holding her, supporting her, himself very pale, wet and red eyed, he was concerned and said, "Are you two alright?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it tomorrow Roger we're both exhausted it's been a very long night," replied Tony, "Could you get some blankets Roger, I don't think Jeannie can make it to her bottle, can you?" he said to her, but she had fallen asleep. Tony said to Roger, "I'd better wake her up she's wet through," he gently kissed Jeannie who woke, "Jeannie I think you should change, you are drenched," Jeannie crossed her arms then blinked, she now wore her peach night clothes and was dry. Tony put her on the couch, she lifted her head and he put a pillow under her head, then covered her with a blanket. "Goodnight Jeannie try and get some sleep to get your strength back," then he kissed her, but she had fallen asleep again.  
  
"Look Tony do you want me to stay the night, you know for moral support?" Asked Roger.  
  
"No, I think we'll be alright, but could you stay a bit longer, I'm going to have a shower and dry off, could you keep an eye on Jeannie? She's been through a lot tonight."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks," Tony showered then dried off, then he dressed and went back to the couch, and Roger had made coffee for them both. "So what happened Tony?"  
  
"I'm not sure, we went to the island and had a lovely meal, then something strange happened"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A storm, Jeannie said it was a Water Demon"  
  
"A Water Demon?"  
  
"Yeah, then he tried to kill us both but she used those objects there in the end to defeat him," said Tony gesturing towards the staff and star, Jeannie was still holding."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just so confused, I don't understand,"  
  
"That makes two of us,"  
  
"You know she was brilliant tonight, she showed such courage, she saved my life, at risk of her own, she could have died."  
  
"Woah."  
  
"I owe her my life, and I found out something too"  
  
"What's that?  
  
"After she defeated the demon she was unconscious, I thought she was dead so I told her I loved her, and I told her again when she was conscious too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She told me she loved me too,"  
  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"I don't know I am just so confused about my feelings for her, I got caught up in the moment too."  
  
"How do you feel about her?"  
  
"Well I always saw her as a good friend, I loved her like a sister, and I care for her of course, we had a purely platonic relationship,"  
  
"But you are always kissing each other and I don't want to sound like Dr Bellows, but you really need to sort yourself out Tony."  
  
"I know, I just don't now what to do."  
  
"I can't tell you Tony."  
  
"I know Roger, I'd better get some sleep, come round tomorrow, we'll talk again."  
  
"Goodbye Tony"  
  
"Bye Roger."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Morning, Nelson House, Cocoa Beach, The Next Day  
  
The Next day both Tony and Jeannie slept very late, both of them particularly Jeannie were exhausted, after the events of the night before. Tony got up first, he checked on Jeannie first who was still asleep then he showered, dressed and for the first time in ages made his own breakfast. Jeannie woke up not long after and Tony heard her yawn when she awoke, so he went to see her. "Good morning Jeannie," he said, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes Master, I did thank you, and yourself?"  
  
"Oh I slept very well Jeannie,"  
  
"Would you please excuse me a moment Master whilst I dress?"  
  
"Of course Jeannie." Jeannie blinked and turned into pink smoke and entered her bottle, where she dressed and tied up her hair into a ponytail, then she blinked back out. "Have you eaten yet Master?" She asked Tony.  
  
"Yes I have Jeannie, so you don't need to make my breakfast for me. Actually I will cook breakfast for you today."  
  
"Oh Master, thou art sure?"  
  
"Yes after all you deserve it," Tony went off to the kitchen, then there was a knock on the door and Jeannie heard the caller say, "Hello? Is anyone in? It's me Roger." Jeannie blinked the door open and Roger entered the house, when he saw Jeannie he said, "Good morning Jeannie, do you feel better now? You look much better than you did last night."  
  
"Good morning Major Healey, Yes I do feel much better thank you."  
  
"What happened last night anyway?" Asked Roger.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," said Tony carrying Jeannies' breakfast in on a tray and she began to eat.  
  
"What are those things there?" Asked Roger pointing at the staff and star, Roger stood up and walked towards them, "No," Jeannie cried, "Do not touch those Major Healey they are very dangerous to a mortal who knows not how to use them." Roger sat down and Tony said, "Jeannie, what happened last night?"  
  
"We were attacked by The Water Demon"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The evil Djinn who turned me into a Genie left behind some of himself in the form of a Demon- the one which attacked us last night."  
  
"Right why did he attack us?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it was because it was our anniversary yesterday of when you set me free, but I'm not sure, I think he wished to seek revenge."  
  
"Why didn't you take us away from the island?"  
  
"That was what the demon expected, he could interfere with my magic, it was much safer to stay where we were."  
  
"Safer! Jeannie you could have died!"  
  
"I know Master but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"OK how did you defeat this water demon then?" Asked Roger.  
  
"Well first I tried to persuade the demon to leave by talking to him, but that didn't work, I knew my powers were too weak on their own to use against him so I summoned the Staff of Rehtaew," Jeannie blinked and the staff floated towards her.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Tony.  
  
"This staff is powerful. It controls the weather, but first it must be charged, which is why I flew up into the air. I charged it with electrons from the storm clouds, then I used incantations in the ancient language to use against the demon. Then light came from the staff hitting the demon, but he used it against me with his own dark powers. Then I went to the ground and banged the staff on the ground using another incantation, but the demon created a counter-curse and our spells locked. I was unsuccessful in my effort because I am not as powerful as him, he won and his power shone through and I fell unconscious."  
  
"Jeannie when I saw you fall, I was really worried about you because you didn't move so I tried to wake you up, when he noticed me and used his light on me and bust my arm."  
  
"My poor Master."  
  
"Jeannie you were the one in danger, you risked your life for me."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Roger.  
  
"I woke up and found the Star of Enutrof by me half-buried in the sand." Jeannie blinked and the star flew into her hand. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said, "You know it's been lost for centuries and Millennia's. I had seen it before when my friend Nostredamus used it, but then that Merlin stole it from him, and his ship went down with the star on it which was never seen again."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but it is the most powerful thing on earth. It is very dangerous if ill-used but it is safe with someone who can control it. They say it can create life or destroy it, as it is a power source, but the problem with both objects is that they need the strength of the person who uses them to operate them especially with the star."  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Asked Roger.  
  
"Take them to Atlantis where they belong and are safer"  
  
"You'll have a problem then Jeannie, since Atlantis no longer exists."  
  
"Then I shall take them back to a time when it did exist for they cannot remain here, I will take them now."  
  
"Jeannie you are far too weak," said Tony.  
  
"I'm sorry Master this is something I must do now, I shall be fine."  
  
"Well if you're sure?"  
  
"Yes I will not be too long." Jeannie kissed Tony then blinked herself away. She was gone an hour and Tony was very worried about her. When she returned he said, "Jeannie you were ages!"  
  
"Sorry Master but I had to stay, the High Court of Atlantis, has decided to return the instruments to the Gods' and now all is well, and I will remain here with you now."  
  
"Good," said Tony, as he put his arms around Jeannie, "I have the day off and I am going to spend it with you!" Then the pair kissed. Roger meanwhile took this as his cue to leave, "Well I'd better be going," he said, "Some of us don't have the day off, goodbye," said Roger, and he left leaving Jeannie and Tony kissing and not realising that he had left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END 


End file.
